


A Walk Among the Tombstones

by RumbleFish14



Series: The Chronicles of The Dark King & His Prince [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, True Love, jail break, laugh kink, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Bruce waits for Jerome, fresh from breaking out of Arkham





	A Walk Among the Tombstones

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! newest installment for my boy. follows the story line, I just like to jump around that story line. 
> 
> in no immediate order for now.
> 
> please keep a look out for easter eggs among all the parts that link them together!

A Walk Among the Tombstones

Four months. Each day since then, was misery. Nothing made sense without him, nothing appealed to him anymore. Not Alfred, or his friendship with Selina, not even hanging out with Frankie was enough to dull the pain of Jerome being gone. 

The day Jerome blew up City Hall was the day it came to a halt. Unlike the church and The Statue of Justice explosions, which compared to City Hall was nothing, this one hadn’t gone as planned. The Goon squad had fucked up on their timing, leaving their, Jerome’s, time frame coming up short. Short enough for every cop in Gotham to surround him and take him down.

Even now that it was over, it still hurt to think about. The horrific memory of watching them pounce on Jerome, his sweet, loving, laughing Jerome, pummeled to the ground as they arrested him. He could remember the firm grip Selina and Frankie had on him as he tried to race to Jerome’s side. To explain, in any way he could for them to let him go.

It didn’t work. Then that look flashed in Jerome’s green eyes, that look that gave him nightmares for 4 months in a row. For a split second, Bruce saw that Jerome wanted to test the odds of escaping, potentially leading to his death. That look was there in his eyes. It cut him deep to see that look. The thought that Jerome wouldn’t be alive anyone…that was something he wouldn’t be able to get over.

Bruce leaned heavily underneath a crumbling bridge, the cold had seeped into his pea coat long ago. This was their spot. It had been for a long time. Any time they wanted to be alone and couldn’t, anytime something had gone wrong for one of them, some emotional rollercoaster ride automatically led to this place. The one place of peace for them…was next to graveyard full of dead people. 

How ironic.

Bruce checked his phone for the millionth time, each time he looked it seemed like time had moved back on him. He grew more anxious as time passed, each noise he heard was him. Each gust of wind, each leaf that fell or crunched under his boots. It was all him. Waiting gave him too much time in his head. Too much time to beat himself up about Jerome getting caught. Locked away in Arkham so deep, he wasn’t allowed visitors or calls. Nothing but nothingness.

The first few weeks after, Bruce hadn’t done anything to help Jerome. He’d been too wasted to do much of anything aside from drinking. It helped him forget the pain of not having Jerome wrapped up in his bed or sneaking into the kitchen to grab cookies when Alfred was busy. It helped him forget how much it hurt to be without him.

It was only when Frankie had sobered his ass up and come up with a plan, that he began to feel again. He took the lock off the Box marked Jerome in his mind and heart and laid it all out. He cried for a week straight. They had a plan, a plan to get Jerome out of Arkham. The plan: Carmine Falcone. 

Everything was set, Falcone's men in place inside and out, ready for any obstacle. Only problem was, Bruce wasn’t in the loop. Selina and Frankie wouldn’t let him help. With anything. Somehow, Jerome managed to get a message to Frankie and told her Bruce couldn’t come. He didn’t want him anywhere near this in case it fell out from under them.

It was happening right now. Without him. He knew it would be fine, Don Falcone didn’t accept anything less than exceptional work. He already received a message from Selina about half an hour ago saying Jerome was out and to meet him at their spot. It was happening, he would see Jerome in a matter of minutes and he had never been more terrified and excited, anxious, downright emotional.

Bruce leaned back against Jerome’s symbol of mayhem, trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong. If this went the way he prayed it did, he would be leaving Gotham, with Jerome. He’d had enough after this. They could never be free and together, safe, in Gotham. He wouldn’t risk Jerome’s life, or his freedom. They were getting out. 

Ten more minutes passed, then 15 and Bruce was emotionally raw. He had given up trying to stay calm and collected and had resulted to a near break down. His legs went from dangling on the ledge the bridge, to being pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his face buried between. He’s body shook, just not from the cold and tears began to fall. Silent ones. Ones that oozed hopelessness. 

“Oh darlin…”

Bruce’s head snapped up at the sound of his delicious voice and those heart stopping words. He was here. Actually here. Standing tall beside the bridge, just next to the backside of the mausoleum and graveyard, dressed in a red and purple plaid vest, an even darker purple undershirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Black slacks showcased his long legs and a hat shielded his blazing hair in the gray graveyard. Scars, harsh and ragged under the light of the moon… He was so beautiful. 

Bruce didn’t move. He sat there with tears in his eyes, blinking rapidly. Trying to make sure Jerome wouldn’t disappear. He was here. Bruce stood on shaky legs and walked forward like he was approaching a stay cat.

“Are those tears for me?” Jerome asked with a smile. 

It wasn’t his usual megawatt smile, this was Bruce’s smile. The soft one. The one that had his stomach in knots since the day he first saw it. “You’re here.” He whispered, afraid to spook him.

Jerome held his arms out to show he was in one piece. One hand held a fist full of half dead flowers, stolen just for him. “Yes little Prince, I’m here.”

Bruce laughed as fresh tears fell down his face. He ran full out at Jerome. That sweet smile of his changed to the grin he was used to, and it made his heart pound. Once in reach, Bruce jumped and threw his arms around Jerome’s neck, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist and held him close. 

“You’re here…” he sobbed quietly into Jerome’s neck between kisses.

Jerome wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce’s back, holding his little Prince just as tightly as he was being held. His eyes closed as that familiar warmth spread around his body once more. A warmth he’d been missing for four months. The flowers fell to the ground, and he didn’t even care at the moment.

“I’m here.” He said again. “Told you I’d never leave you alone for too long.” 

Bruce gave a watery, happy laugh and pulled back. He rested his forehead against his and lightly traced the scars that outlined his loves face. Jerome shivered under the touch and his eyes closed. Once his fingers traced over his forehead, he lightly knocked the hat off Jerome’s head and roughly ran his fingers through it, pulling tightly.

“You’re beautiful.” Bruce sighed deeply and rubbed their noses together. 

Jerome laughed and watched Bruce shiver against him. “Only you would say that.” He cupped his face with one hand and dried his cheeks.

“Only I matter.” Bruce gave him a stern look as he gripped the back of his neck.

“Touché Brucie.” He growled and smashed their lips together, tasting Bruce’s mouth like it was the best thing in the world, because it was. 

Bruce moaned deeply into the kiss. His hand was fisted in red hair, pulling him close as the other one stayed on Jerome’s face, lightly brushing over the scars. This was everything. He kissed like it might never happen again. When Jerome’s tongue licked his bottom lip , he didn’t hesitate to open for him. 

Jerome growled and let his hands slid down to grip Bruce’s ass. He squeezed hard as Bruce moaned into his kiss and tried to wiggle closer him. It wasn’t close enough. He moved them, so he could push Bruce roughly against the bridges support beam, getting that little gasp in response. He ground his hips forward, grinding between his legs.

“Jay…please.” Bruce panted as he broke the kiss to take a deep, shuttering breath. He tilted his head as Jerome attacked his neck with lips and teeth and he needed all of it as he rutted between his legs. 

“Miss me, did you?” Jerome teased and nipped over his jaw, running his tongue along the soft, jagged scar he hadn’t been able to pay attention to for months. 

“Of course I did.” Bruce groaned as he kissed over the scar. It always tingled pleasantly when he did that. “Was fucking worried about you.”

Jerome purred into his ear as one hand slipped from Bruce’s lower back, to his thigh to pull him closer. “Don’t worry that pretty little head Bruce. You know nothing could keep me away from you.”

“I know, but fuck…” he let out a shaky breath. “For a moment…”

Jerome kissed away the rest of his sentence. “I know, I’m sorry darlin. I wouldn’t have done anything.”

Bruce nodded and relaxed further as the words sank in. Of course he already knew Jerome wouldn’t have done anything to risk getting taken away from him permanently, but it helped to hear him say it. 

“I want you,” he breathed against Jerome’s lips. “I want you Jay.”

Jerome was positively on board with that. He gave a little growl in approval and moved back enough to undo Bruce’s jacket and peel if off his shoulders. “Want you too Brucie. So, so bad. I thought about you every day.”

Bruce shrugged off the jacket and did the same to Jerome’s, peeling it off his broad shoulders. He parted the colorful vest, popped a few buttons on Jerome’s shirt until he could feel hot skin under his hands. “You have too many clothes on.”

Jerome laughed deeply as he set Bruce back on his feet. He watched as Bruce reacted to his laugh. He gasped and had to put one hand on the side of the bridge or he’d have fallen. A quick look to Bruce’s groin let him know how ready he was for this.

“Fuck Jerome…” Bruce whined and pulled him close again, not giving a shit about personal space. “Stop teasing me til we get back.”

“And where is it you think we are going?” Jerome was being coy, inching backwards towards the grave stones and away from the structure.

“I’m not having sex all the way out here Jay, it’s a graveyard.” But even as he spoke, his feel moved of their own free will and followed Jerome further out into the yard. “It’s too open out here.”

From Bruce’s first step into the graveyard, he knew he had him. Bruce was trying to play hard to get but he knew him all too well. He could see how much Bruce wanted it. And Jerome knew just how to play this game. It was theirs after all and he was a star player. 

Bruce watched Jerome peel off the vest quickly, that smirk in place the entire time. Then he undid the rest of the buttons on his purple shirt until it parted, and Bruce could finally see his body. Wide shoulders, strong enough to hold him up, long muscled arms littered with cute little freckles. His firm chest, littered with scars and burns, his chiseled stomach and Bruce counted 8 abdominal muscles before the smatter of red hair that lead in to his pants. 

Jerome was fucking beautiful.

“Something you like darlin?” he winked and leaned back to perch on the edge of a tombstone. He held his arms out wide for Bruce to look. 

Bruce mindlessly nodded, unable to look away for even a moment. He loved Jerome’s body, scars included. He walked forward until he could stand between long legs spread wide and gripped his thighs. “You know I like it Jerome.” His voice was deeper now. 

Jerome grinned and popped the button on his pants, the slid down the zipper. “Four months without you Bruce.” He ran a hand down his body starting at his neck, slowly sweeping it down. "Four months of remembering exactly how perfect your body feels.”

Bruce's hands slid up until he could touch the V of his hips where Jerome’s fingers stopped. “You think about me when you got yourself off?” he asked in a rough but stern voice. 

Jerome nodded and put his hand over Bruce’s to lead it down to squeeze his bulge. They both gasped sharply, and his head tilted back to absorb the feeling. “I only thought about you.”

Bruce leaned forward to swipe his tongue over one of Jerome’s hard nipples. Gently biting it until his hair was fisted and held him close. He moved to his other nipple, lightly tracing a thin scar he’d slashed over it. “Any more scars I need to see?”

Jerome nodded, feeling breathless and needy. “Left hip.” He breathed heavily.

Bruce kissed hotly down his body, licking over every scar he came across. Some from knives, others bullets. But his favorite ones are the ones he personally gave Jerome. His breathing was ragged as he reached Jerome’s left hip and saw angry looking gash on his hip. It had happened days ago it seemed. 

“Why here?” He asked as he kissed over it. Lightly tracing his tongue across it.

Jerome whimpered and held Bruce’s mouth down against him. “Couldn’t get off that day. I just couldn’t get there. I put it here because when you ride me, your thighs will brush against it over and over again.”

Jerome was right. It was at just the right place. With each bounce, Jerome would feel that sharp pain cascading down his body. “I wanna see.”

Jerome grinned and yanked Bruce up by his hair. He kissed him hard, gripped both sides of his expensive, silk dress shirt and ripped it down the middle as buttons popped off in each direction. “Take your fucking clothes off.” He ordered and sat back to watch.

Bruce peeled off the destroyed shirt and tossed it aside. By now, he was on autopilot, moving without thinking of why he shouldn’t. His belt came off quickly and he opened his slacks and tugged them down his hips just like Jerome’s were.

Hungry green eyes took in every inch of his body. Scared just as Jerome’s was, just not as many. Not yet anyways. “How do you want me Jay?”

Jerome’s eyes widened at his taunt. His dick twitched eagerly, and he stood up and moved away from his makeshift seat. “Bend down little prince, let me see that ass.”

Bruce shivered at the demanding voice and did as he was told. He walked around to the back of the Tombstone and gripped it hard as he bent over. His ass up in the air, out for the world to see and it had him a little anxious.

“Jay, what if someone sees us?” He looked around, feeding his paranoia creeping up on him. Jerome had literally just escaped. It was gonna be a full on manhunt and they were about to fuck in a cemetery.

Jerome half ignored his question to admire the boys lank body as he bent over. He couldn’t help but focus on all the smooth patches of skin and planning how to mark them up. He slowly walked behind him, letting his hand caress from his hair, down his shoulders, his sides and over his boxer brief covered bottom. 

“Take a look around darling.” He didn’t look away from his ass. “You think anyone is going to object to this?” he laughed as Bruce snorted. The short turned into a moan as the laugh pulsed around him. “You’re too tense baby. You need to relax.”

Bruce nodded and gripped the stone in front of him harder. “Help me then Jay.” He challenged and swirled his hips back. 

Jerome pulled Bruce’s briefs down below his ass and gave it a quick slap. Bruce moaned, and Jerome could see his body relax minutely. “Don’t you worry my darling, I’m going to help you relax.” He bent down to trail kisses from the dimples in his lower back, over one pert cheek before he gave another slap. “I’m going to help you relax just before I turn your pretty little ass out.”

His head was spinning. Jerome did have a way with words. He could take him apart in seconds just by speaking. “I need it.” He whined and pushed his ass back, looking for a little friction. 

Jerome dropped to his knees in the soft grass and left a trail of kisses across his cheeks. “You’ll get it love. You’ll get everything you need…after I have a taste.”

Bruce groaned again, his face flushing red.

“The food inside was just awful, horrific.” He lightly chuckled at what was going to be a cheesy thing to say. “I’m going to eat you until you beg me to stop.” 

“Do it!” he whined again, his legs shaking from being bent over such a steep angle. 

Jerome pulls his briefs down to tangle with his jeans and boots, then slowly runs his gloved hands up the backs of his thighs. He sees Bruce shiver and that sexy gasp he fell in love with was music to his ears. Kiss after kiss on each cheek until they are both breathing hard and he can’t help but to nip at his cheek, wanting to leave a bite print behind. 

Jerome quickly sucks two fingers into his mouth, letting them drip with saliva as he spreads him apart. Bruce had gotten awfully quiet and now he knows why. Bruce is already open, slick and spread enough for him to slip two fingers in easily.

Still, Jerome pants as Bruce’s ass squeeze his fingers. He pumps them in fast, hearing Bruce moan and beg for his cock. “You naughty little Prince.” He lightly scolds with no heat in his voice. “Something you wanna tell me?”

Bruce’s legs are shaking as two long, thick fingers work him open. “I had to Jay. I knew we’d fuck, it’s been four months though so…”

Jerome cut him off with a flick of his tongue. Swirling it all around his hole, around his fingers. He groaned deeply, letting them fall away so he could lock his jaw and suck.

“Ahhhh, fuck!!” Bruce groaned breathlessly. His legs shook, his dick pulsed as Jerome licked into him. He turned and grabbed a handful of red hair and pushed back. “Don’t open me up too much Jay, wanna feel the burn.”

Jerome growled and slapped the side of his ass. With both hands, he pulled him apart and wiggled his tongue in deep until his nose bumped against him. Fuck, he tasted so good. Just the way he remembered. And the way Bruce pushed back against him let him know he’d missed it too.

“Jerome…” he panted and reached down to work his dick slowly. His head dropped back in ecstasy. “You’re gonna make me come…” he warned but did nothing to stop it. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jerome pulled his tongue put and slapped Bruce’s hand away. “You are gonna come with my dick in your ass.” He stood up, kicked Bruce’s legs further apart and draped himself over his back. He bit and sucked at his skin, while he pushed his pants and briefs down to his ankles and rubbed the head of his dick against him.

“Laugh.” Bruce begged, one hand let go of the Tombstone to grip Jerome’s thigh. “Laugh for me.”

Jerome pulled Bruce up by the back of his neck, so they were flushed together. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Bruce nodded, no sense in denying it. He put his mouth to Bruce’s ear and gave a very low, sinister laugh.

“Fuck…Fuck…” Bruce melted against him, one hand flying to his cock to start stroking. “Fuck me Jay, I need it right now.” 

Jerome nipped his jaw quickly before he shoved Bruce forward and slicked himself up with spit. He rubbed over his hole twice before he pushed in. There was no inching forward, Bruce liked it all at once and fuck, his perky little ass could handle it. 

“Yes!!” Bruce moaned loudly as he arched his back, pushing his ass out. Fuck, it burned so good. So perfectly. His body was already shaking, and Jerome hadn’t even moved yet.

His eyes rolled back as his tight ass squeezed him in welcome. It was such a fucking turn on that Bruce could take it hard like this. Bruce didn’t even want time to adjust. Jerome grabbed his hips and pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in, hard and fast.

“Yes Jay,” he panted as he smiled. “Just like that.” He leaned back into the cradle of Jerome’s body, turned his head and captured his twisted mouth in a deep kiss. 

Jerome moved one hand to Bruce’s throat and squeezed hard as they kissed. He never stopped fucking into him. He thrusted hard and deep, feeling every tight muscle squeeze around him. Slicing in deep, letting his blunt head catch on Bruce’s rim. 

He broke the kiss with a growl. “You take it so good Bruce.” He thrusted in harder, skin slapping together as his hips pistoned back and forth. “Does it hurt good for you darling?”  


Bruce nodded quickly, his hand folding over the one on his neck to squeeze harder. “Stop holding back.” He said between gasps of air and moans for more.

Jerome growled at his challenge. He pulled out so fast his dick caught on the rim, stretching it nicely until Bruce’s legs nearly buckled. “You want it harder?” He asked as Bruce nodded. Jerome spun him around on shaky legs, he parted his thighs roughly and slammed back into him.

“Fuck!” Bruce sobbed and his entire back bowed with the force of all 9 inches of his cock. He could feel Jerome’s head poking around his stomach. He locked his legs as best he could and looked up to see Jerome one cunt hair short of losing it.

“You’re gonna get it hard!” he laughed as he picked Bruce up with his hands under his bare ass. Bruce’s cock was hard and wet and when he laughed, the damn thing twitched and oozed pre-come. “Hold on.”

He moved as quickly as he could with his pants around his ankles, he lead them back over to the abandoned bridge, giving them, and by them he meant Bruce, some privacy. Jerome leaned against the wall were his tag was in spray paint and let his legs dangle off the edge. Bruce was still impaled on his cock, now straddling his thighs.

The angle was deeper, fuck! It was deep. Bruce breathed raggedly, looking totally fucked over and Jerome knew how close he was. He put both hands on Bruce’s thighs and squeezed. “You want it so hard little prince, you better fucking work for it.” He leaned forward to kiss him, opening wide for Bruce’s tongue and hands twisted in his hair. 

Bruce braced himself against the cold ground on his knees. The kiss broke and he squeezed Jerome’s incredibly wide shoulders with one hand while the other settled on his impressive abs, nails digging in to cause red welts. “I always work for it Jay.” He licked against his bottom lip as he pushed up on his knees, shuddering as his dick touched every part of him, before he slammed himself back down.

“Take what you need Bruce.” He growled and as Bruce slammed back down again, his thigh cut deliciously into the new cut on his hip. Pain flared through his body like a waterfall, leaving no area untouched. “Fuck that’s good.”

Bruce smirked and made Jerome grab his hips. He grinded forward, feeling every vein along those 9 inches. He panted as he fucked him, eyes lidded but open enough to see Jerome falling apart. “I know you’re close Jay.” Bruce started bouncing up and down, using Jerome’s shoulder for leverage. “I feel how hard you are.”

Jerome growled as he tried to hold Bruce by the hips. Trying to limit his incredible body from taking his dick like a champ. He was close, too close. But each time Bruce moved, he opened that wound a little more and he knew soon it would start bleeding. “Cuz you ride my dick like it’s your fuckin Destiny.”

Bruce pressed their chests together and moved faster. He was getting close as well. His legs burned, and his dick was throbbing for attention, sliding wetly against Jerome’s stomach. “Because it is Jay.” He wined and felt it creeping up on him. “M' so close.” He panted and moved faster.

Jerome hissed and when Bruce leaned back, he could see the wound had opened up and started bleeding. Slowly sliding between their bodies. Red blood against naked pale skin. “B-Bruce…” he looked up with wide eyes, then back down and Bruce followed his gaze. “I-I can’t…fuck, I’m gonna….oh God!!” 

Bruce nodded and when Jerome grabbed his dick and started to jerk him hard, painful and fast and he watched the blood coat his thighs and Jerome’s dick. “Now Jay!!” He screamed and kept moving as hard and fast as he could. “Shit…come with me!”

Jerome saw his dick red, felt Bruce come on his chest and felt his ass tighten around him and he was done. He slammed up into him a few times before he came, feeling sharp nails in his back. He thrusted slowly until he emptied himself in Bruce’s tight little ass and sagged forward, breathing way too fast he got light headed.

“Jay…” Bruce whispered and kissed over his face, along the scar line, then to his mouth. They traded lazy kisses as their hearts beat together fast. “Don’t leave me again.”

Jerome gave him his sweet smile. The only he saved only for Bruce. He pushed dark sweaty hair back to admire his God like beautiful face. “Oh Bruce, darling. No matter what happens, all the Gods in heaven and demons on earth could not keep me from you.”

Bruce nodded, he could feel the truth, the promise. But it wasn’t enough. “I won’t let them take you again Jay. We are leaving Gotham.”

Jerome didn’t speak. He didn’t need to. To Bruce, it was always so simple. So easy. For him, it was always hard and complicated. But for Bruce, he would make it easy. Even if it hurt him to leave his city. “If you want to go, I will follow you.” 

Bruce let out the breath he’d been holding and kissed him softly. “It would kill me if this happened again Jay. We have to leave.” There was no going back, no changing his mind. This was the end for them and Gotham.

Jerome pulled him closer, hugging him to his chest as he kissed his temple and smoothed down his back. Finally, after four months in hell, he was calm again. The voices beat back to a dull echo instead of surround sound. Bruce was his everything, his world and if he needed to leave, he would take him. “Anywhere you want little prince and I will make it our kingdom."


End file.
